Immoral Infatuation
by Er0ticaNek0
Summary: The obsessed Naraku Kidnaps Kagome and uses his poison to connect their souls in a bond that makes Kagome unable to resist him.The only way to get rid of his toxin is for her to fall in love, but is that possible? Kag X Nar
1. You're Mine now Kagome

**Immoral Infatuation**

The obsessed Naraku Kidnaps Kagome and uses his poison to connect their souls in a bond that makes Kagome unable to resist only way to get rid of his toxin is for her to fall in love, but is that possible? To love your kidnapper seems so Immoral. KagX Nar

**I Do NOT own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- You're Mine Now Kagome**

_' Kagome ... My Sweet Little ... Kagome ' _The dark figure at the bar silently zoned in on a woman across the room while she danced in the center of the floor with her friends. Her long gorgeous raven mane swayed from side to side across the top of her plump bottom with each movement she made. The smile that lit her face and the joy that radiated off her aura made his heart ache painfully with longing. A familar sting of jealousy accompanied that feeling while he watched her beam at her hanyou friend as he playfully grabbed her hand, pulling her body to his. _' That should be me! '_ He thought grimly. _' I should be the only one to hold Kagome's affections! '_

With a sigh he tore his gaze from the laughing pair and turned around to the counter. He angrily gripped the half empty cup sitting before him and downed it to numb the pain.

_' She will never accept me' _Naraku thought in disdain _' Kagome is miko. She will be uneased by my dark presense and distance her self from me ' _This he knew well.

Usually every one he came in contact with couldn't stand to be around him too long ; even if they were human and couldn't read auras!  
The evil feeling he gave off was natural for his type of being. After all he was half spider youkai.

Noticing the waitress shifting uneasily in front of him as if contemplatingwhether she should suggest another drink, Naraku snorted.

" That will be all for tonight ,Wench " He snarled.

Ignoring his insult the woman nodded then walked away, eagered to escape his blood shot gaze.

He wasn't the least bit suprised by this.

_' People's constant fear of me has forced me into a painful life of lonelness but Kagome ...' _He knew _' She could take away my pain and possibly bring me the happiness I was never blessed to have ' _

With his mind set on his next scheme, Naraku rose from his seat.

" Although I dislike what I'm about to do " He whispered aloud . His eyes darkened as the miko once again held the center of his focus. " I _will_ hold a place in your heart one way another. "

_' Whether that place is filled with hate or love does not matter. ' _

* * *

" Stop It Inuyasha! " Kagome ordered as she quickly removed herself from his grasp and pounded his chest with her fist . The couple ignored the stares they received as Inuyasha toyed with the edges of her awfully short mini dress then tried his best to dodge Kagome's wrath. He failed horribly.

" Ow Kags! What the hell I do? " The hanyou laughed as he shrunk away from her assault.

" You're being too much of a lecher Like Miroku! " She shouted at him while poking his chest.

" No I'm not! "

" Yes you are "

" No I'm Not! " The hanyou repeated childishly.

Kagome groaned.

" Ugh you're such a baka at times! "

" Yeah, but you love me any ways squirt " Inuyasha replied with his signature smirk.

Kagome couldn't help the grin that formed on her face.

" Unfortunately " She agreed before glancing at her watch. " Wow! Its beyond time for me to go. Kikyo changed my shift so I have to go into work Early tomorrow morning "

" I could take you home " Inuyasha suggested with a sudden gleam in his amber eyes.

Remembering what happened last time, Kagome immediately took a step back. Her face red.

" No thats ok Yash. "

The ears on top of his head drooped. He seemed a bit ... deflated.

" Are yo sure? " he questioned obviously hoping she would change her mind.

_' Although the offer is rather tempting ... _' Kagome thought while biting her bottom lip. _' I Better not '_

" Yeah I'm sure. " Kagome confirmed. " Be a Dear and tell Miroku and Sango I'll see them later "

She turned and walked away as Inuyasha huffed out of fustration.

" Will do " She heard him yell from behind before his aura faded away.

Once she made it out the side doors the miko was instantly greeted by the night's chilly breeze.

She shivered and rubbed her naked arms out of instinct.

_' Maybe I should have brought a coat '_ She thought while realising she was the only one standing outside the club_. ' Guess I'm the only early bird. '_ Kagome thought a bit bitterly since she wasn't quite ready to go home. _' If Kikyo wasn't being such a stubborn bitch I would have been off tomorrow! ' _The woman pouted.

With a helpless sigh she whipped out her cell phone and dialed her brother's number knowing he'd more than likely be home.

She was right.

He picked up on the third ring.

" Hello " he answered groggily.

" Get up and get out of bed Souta. " She chirped while starting for the apartments across the street. "I'm on my way over and I need a ride home "

" Ah Man! What happened to your car? " Souta groaned. She heard a rustling of covers in the background and knew he was getting out of bed.

" Left it at home and rode up here with Sango " She informed him. " I'm almost there "

" Alrights Sis I'll meet you down in the parkinglott in a minute "

" Alright " With a 'click' she ended the call then carelessly dropped her phone inside her bag.

Humming a little tune to herself, she strolled at a calm pace. Enjoying the silence of the night around her.  
It seemed so ...utterly peaceful.

* * *

Naraku carefully followed her amongst the shadows. His aura cloked and his scent perfectly masked.

The excitement building up within him increased the closer he got to her.

_' Tonight will be the night I take you '_ He mentally told her.

The strong urge to ravish her right then and there in the parkinglott came over him, but he quickly diminished the idea.  
It was just too risky and there was no way he would jepardize having her because he couldn't be patient. So instead he quietly stalked her and waited for the perfect moment to arise. And it did.

As soon as the Miko lifted her foot to cross the empty street he pounced.

" AAAAHHH -mmmmmm " He placed a strong hand to her mouth to muffle the screams while the other pressed a towel drenched in some unknown chemical mixture to her miko powers flared in defense and the disgusting smell of burnt flesh filled the air as she struggled to get away.

Instead of releasing her like she expected him to, her attacker ignored the pain and pressed her firmly against his body.

_' I'd rather die then let you go ' _Naraku thought.

" You're mine now Kagome " He purred against her ear mockingly before everything went black and her world seemed to cease.


	2. Her New Fate

**Imorral Infatuation**

The obsessed Naraku Kidnaps Kagome and uses his poison to connect their souls in a bond that makes Kagome unable to resist him.  
The only way to get rid of his toxin is for her to fall in love, but is that possible? To love your kidnapper seems so Immoral. KagX Nar

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ Her New Fate**

_' My Lovely Little Kagome ... so sweet so tempting... '_

Kagome's eyes snapped open causing her to groan pitifully while they adjusted to the light reflected off the candles lit around the room.  
Her head was spinning and although she wasn't in any pain her body ached as if she'd been sitting in one position for too long.

" _Kagome ..._ " The soft masculine whisper of her name seemed to snap her out of her dazed state. She glanced around the unfamilar room in panic.

_' Where the hell am I ? '_ She wondered as her eyes drunk in the room's dark yet elegant scenary.

She laid stretched out in an enormous canopy bed adorned in the softest and most beautiful black satin sheets and pillows. Its head board and posts were a rich gold just like the fire place and the large golden spider symbol embeded in the middle of the black walls.

Everything inside the room was either black or gold. Even the ceiling and the floor.

_' How different ' _Kagome thought drily before something registered in her brain. _' Wait! Where the hell are my clothes! '_ her body trembled as it finally dawned on her. She couldn't see how she didn't realize she was naked before!

" Damn it! "

The sound of foot steps sounded down the hall followed by a soft coo of her name caused her heart beats to quicken. Fear engulfed her once she got a feel of his powerful aura.

It was increadiblly dark and filled with something she couldn't quite name. _' Theres no way I can purify this youkai '_ She thought while remembering what happened before. Her miko powers had yet to reached their full potential since she'd just began training.

_' I need to think of a way to escape and fast! ' _The wheels inside her head turned rapidly while developing a quick plan. Sensing his presence at the door she closed her eyes and laid back down, pretending to be sleep.

Naraku confidently strolled inside the large room which held _his _miko.

His clothes gone and hair unbound leaving long inky locks to cascade down his back. The paleness of his ivory skin seemed to glow in the candle light giving him a divine appearance.

His gleaming Crimson orbs never once left the woman laying in his bed.

_' Kagome Higurashi... my little obsession ' _The tips of his lip lifted and his eyes flashed with amusement as he came closer to get a better look at his angel. She looked as if she was still asleep, but her raging heartbeats and uneven breaths said otherwise. She was very much awake and afraid.

Placing a cool hand against her smooth cheek. He lowered himself to the bed, placing a gentle kiss to her temple. Kagome stiffened at his touch.

" Theres no reason to fear me Love. I will never bring you any _physical_ harm " Naraku softly murmurred against the shell of her ear.

Kagome's eyes opened to connect with his. The intensity of the lust that was revealed in his gaze made her want to look away, but she couldn't. It was like she was stuck in a trance.

" Who are you? " She finally asked, breaking the silence with boldness the hanyou couldn't help but admire.

" Naraku " He answered as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. _' I Could burrow myself in you forever ' _Naraku thought as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Kagome flinched at the sensations that ran through her as he purred and laid moist kisses along her throat. _' This is a man I have never met ...and he kidnapped me '_ She constantly reminded herself while gritting her teeth. ' _I'm not supposed to like his touch!_ ' Her mind screamed, but no matter how much she went over the facts inside her head she couldn't bring herself to be disgusted. There was a unfamilar tug at her soul that made her feel close to the mysterious hanyou.

The more she resisted it the stronger it grew_. ' Naraku ... '_ she mentally sighed through hooded eyes.

Noticing the slight change in her scent, Naraku decided to take it a little further by running his tongue from her neck to the tip of her breast. Kagome gasped and tried her best to bite back a moan while she gripped his charcole locks to stop him from continuing.

He obediently halted his actions and looked at her with curious eyes.

Taking a deep breath Kagome finally managed to say, " Why am I here and why do I feel so connected to you? "

Unerved by her questions Naraku remained honest.

" You are here to be my everything. My wife, My mate, and the bearer of my children. You will become my life and I will become yours. " He spoke coolly, ignoring the quick flash of outrage that appeared in the miko's eyes before it died back to lust and apprehension.

" As for your other question " Naraku started with a smirk , " The towel I used to subdue you was drenched in a special mix of toxins that came from my body. Now that you've inhaled them we are one, and without me you will feel incomplete. The posions that reside within your body will make you unable to resist me. "

Kagome scowled at this, " You dare tell me the truth knowing I will fight against it?"

" I see no point in lying since your attempts to escape will be fruitless. Even if you hate me your body and soul will crave me until the poison fades. "

As if to prove his point he lightly ran a clawed hand down her inner thigh causing a surge of heat to bubble within her.  
Kagome openly moaned at his loving caress. She yearned for him to continue once he stopped.

" And when will I be cured from your poison? " The miko's mind began to haze over at the feel of his hot skin against hers.

He was now climbing on top of her, his thighs parting hers. She knew she should be fighting, screaming, and throwing a fit but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

_' This is wrong '_ Kagome thought for the last time. She wanted him so bad.

She wanted to feel him inside her. Only he could complete the piece that was missing.

" The poison will remain until you fall in love with me " Naraku said with a wicked smirk. " This is your new fate "

* * *

**More Reviews Plz!**


End file.
